objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Idea for a Story Game
IMPORTANT (I guess) This thing is currently closed (If you know what I mean) Description This was made by this blue link here. Ok, so basically, this is a game, with the worst title ever. I'm gonna put a small paragraph, and you gotta write a comment of your idea of a next paragraph. The one I like the most will be put into this page. This could be fail btw Rules 1. DO NOT edit this page. Only the owner can edit this page. If multiple people edit this page (eg. Put in their own idea), it will get protected. 2. You cannot just write an idea, despite what I said. You have to write a whole paragraph (doesn't have to be like 500 words) That can't be too hard. Of course, that could be annoying, so, sometimes you just have to write a summary/idea. Continue Point Thing Young Little Unicorn: 1 Point Phuocphuc46: 2 Points NLG343: 1 Point Alright, let's get started! This is my start: January 17, 2016 - Cassette, after bullying YouPhone, decided that he would cyber bully him. Unfortunately, PSP told him that it wouldn't do anything. Apparently an evil ruler named Blade had been planning to destroy the world. Blade was the Creator Of Inanimate Objects becoming animate. But due to their stupidity, Blade is now planning to destroy this world. Cassette, who doesn't take it seriously, kicks PSP out of his window and starts typing bad things about YouPhone. 1st continue by Phuocphuc46: YouPhone, seeing the message, is now on the verge of jumping off a 1 feet high chair. Unfortunaley, he survived, thanks to magical things, or someway, nobody knows. Pillar spread the words across the world about what happened, and started making YouPhone as the international leader. Second continue by me: YouPhone was now very respected and had many different opportunities to get rid of Cassette, however as he was only 10, he abused his rights. YouPad, his 15 year old brother, had already hated him as he was annoying, but after YouPad was banished, he was let back in by Blade, the Creator of Life. Stupidly thinking the enemy was defeated, YouPhone started doing stupid 24 hour long video game tournaments everyday (btw I love video games). Cassette was of course, not done, and he continued to cyber bully YouPhone. One of his insane posts on "Object Twitter" showing a video of YouPhone being stupid received 5000 likes and 420 retweets. Since then, the opinions about YouPhone have included "way too young to be an international leader". Third continue by Young Little Unicorn: YouPhone had an attempt to fight for children's rights to have a job at the age of 10. But he failed since the president wouldn't let him, resulting in him trying to give up. But at the very last moment, he found out that he must try harder. Approximately 30 seconds later, YouPhone was kicked out of the president's office twice. He later forgot what he's trying to do thanks to the amnesia he caught when he was eating Blue tangs. 4th continue by me: YouPhone regained his memory, however, bad things happened when he got to school. On the way to school, 10th grade friends of Cassette stalked YouPhone and with Cassette, beat him up badly. When he got to his 4th grade class, YouPhone told his friends about his situation. Attempting to help, YouPhone's friends got help from 5th graders and decided they would start a campaign to support YouPhone and eliminate Cassette. Again, little did they know Blade was a great evil and was way much more important than school bullies. 5th continue by Phuocphuc46: Hearing about the campaign, Cassette rallied the 10th graders to raid the 5th graders after school. However, the plan failed, as the Ministry of Education, English Book, will take a look at Cassette's school tomorrow, so they have to stay at school for cleaning. Unfortunately, during the visit, the Ministry was told from two 8th grade students about the campaign. A warning letter was sent to the 10th graders, requesting them to meet the English Book himself tomorrow, on the second of December (21/1). However, at exactly 1:04:05, English Book was reported missing. Polices found his body in a middle of a ritual circle, and concluded that he was killed to sacrifice for a lord at also the time where he went missing, 21/1 13:04:05. Police forces are investigating on the supposed "cult" behind the murder. 6th continue by me: It was concluded by police that PSP, one of Cassette's friends from 9th grade, was the culprit and had murdered English Book with no real "sacrificing". Sent to jail, PSP was thinking about it, and he decided he had been betrayed by Cassette and therefore, he made the decision to join the rebellion against Cassette and his gang. The next day, Cassette and his friends wore cool clothes to school in order to gain trust from 9th graders. Cassette's gang now had many people against the elementary schoolers. Meanwhile, after school, YouPhone collected his phone from the teacher, as he wasn't allowed to use it in school. He realized Cassette's cyber bullying became even worse, and therefore, with encouragement from friends, decided to tell his parents. The next school day, on the 25th of January, Cassette and his gang members were sent to the principal, Biology Textbook, for a long talk. 7th continue by NLG343 (modified my me): Cassette shivered badly during the long talk. Then he lost it. He kicked a plant, uprooted the desk, punches a gang member by accident and runs out of the door. Luckily, the talk had just ended, meaning Cassette hadn't broke any rules. 8th continue by me: When reaching home, Cassette fell asleep but was woken up by his alarm set for 8 PM. He then went out to Compact Cassette (his girlfriend)'s house to take her out for dinner. Disc, Cassette's best friend, busted into Cassette's house to inform him about something ;YouPhone's mom was going to have a long talk with Cassette, and PSP "betrayed" Cassette. But he was too late. Cassette had already gone out with Compact Cassette, and Disc had no idea where they were going. Now it's your turn: Write down your idea in the comments. (due is 2nd of July) Category:Games Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fan fiction Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II